AS209 Much Ado About Something
by Star24
Summary: by Star24 & Lelu2 Max and Logan investigate a high stakes fund raising scam in the heart of Seattle High Society
1. Teaser

**AS2.09  Much****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

_AN: I'm really excited about this next AS since Lelu2 has agreed to write it with me from an idea we've tossed around since last year!  It should be a fun ride!  Star_

**_Logan and Max investigate a high stakes fund raising scam in the heart of _****_Seattle_****_ High Society…_**

**Teaser**

Logan sauntered along, occasionally stopping and looking into windows. The crowds were picking up and he started to mix more with them as he moved along. He stopped in a doorway and pulled another baseball cap from his backpack, this one a dark blue to replace the olive drab. He also took off his jacket and stepped back into the stream of people. He crossed the street and went into another building.

Max lost him in the crowd, but just for a moment. She picked him up again as he crossed the street. _Think you can lose me that quick, think again._ She grinned as she got into the game. _You can't win __Logan__._ She thought as she waited in the doorway.

Logan grinned as he made Max; he then looked at his watch. _Game up, Max,_ He pulled out his cell phone and made a call. Five minutes later he was walking down the street mixing with the crowds. He was moving faster trying to lose himself in the crowds.

Max followed, easily trailing Logan and never losing sight of him.  Suddenly she heard her name being called.  "Max, hey Max wait up."  She turned to see Sketchy barreling toward her.

"Not now Sketchy! I'm busy." Max said distractedly and she continued to survey the crowd. She could still see Logan, but he was getting further away.

She started to follow but was stopped by Sketchy. "Max," he said insistently "I've got a package for you."

" Give it to me and get lost. I'm doing something." Max said as she began trotting down the street looking for signs of Logan. She saw the dark blue ball cap and started to follow. The cap turned down a side street and she followed quickly.

Logan saw her dart down the side street, smiled and pulled the olive drab cap out of his pack, stepped out of the doorway and continued walking quickly toward his destination.

**_*** Keep watching this space for_**_ **AS 2.09 Much **_**_Ado_****_ About Something ***_**


	2. Prologue

**AS2.09  Much****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Prologue**

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan was working hard as he steadily paced away the miles on his treadmill. His grey t-shirt was soaked with sweat, and a small towel was slung around his neck. Every so often, he would reach up and use a corner of it to wipe away the sweat that was running down his face. His discarded glasses lay forgotten on the corner of the training table that was pushed into the corner pf the room.

Bling rounded the corner and stood there watching for a few seconds. He frowned and walked over to look at the mileage indicator on the treadmill. Logan ignored him until a hand reached out and switched off the power to the machine. 

"What'd you do that for?" Logan was clearly annoyed.

"There's a limit to how far you should push yourself, and you have gone way beyond it. I'd be remiss in my professional duties if I didn't point that out to you." 

"I know how much I can do." Logan grabbed a water bottle that was hanging from the treadmill handlebars and took a swig of it.

"As your PT and trainer I beg to differ with you on that point. _Don't _turn that back on." The last, as Logan started to reach for the power switch. 

"I could fire you, you know."

"And then who would come around to put up with your moods?"

Logan stared at him for a minute as he thought about it, and then grinned in triumph, "Max."

Before Bling could reply, a voice called out, "Did I just hear my name?" Max came around the corner into the room, taking in the situation at a glance. She quickly ran an appreciative gaze over Logan's form, and then turned to Bling, "Why do I get the feeling that he's being his usual pigheaded self?"

"Because he is?" Bling grinned at her. "He's sulking because I turned off his machine before he could drop from exhaustion," he explained, earning a glare from Logan which he ignored.

Max grinned back, and turned to Logan, "I was on a run in the area, and seeing as how it's lunch time I thought you might possibly be in the mood to whip up some food for a starving bike messenger?" 

Logan decided he was in a losing battle and shrugged. "Just let me wash up a bit and I can probably throw something together." He looked pointedly at Bling, "Are we done for the day?"

Bling laughed, unperturbed by Logan's clear annoyance. "I'm out of here. Max don't let him get back on that thing and kill himself, okay?"

"No problem. A girls gotta take care of her meal ticket, you know." 

Logan had already headed for his bathroom for a quick wash but he called out, "I heard that."  

Bling and Max both laughed, and then Bling was out the door.

* * * *

Max wandered around the apartment aimlessly while she waited for Logan to return. Seeing him on the treadmill had hammered home to her the fact that he really could walk again. She knew she should be happy for him and she was, not to mention that that hard stone of guilt that had sat in her gut every time she had seen him in the chair was now gone. But at the same time she was nervous. 

When she had first met Logan he had struck her as arrogant, a bit too self assured. He had been someone she never would have dreamed of opening up to and allowing into her secrets.  The chair had changed that, had brought him down to her level, and little by little he had inched himself inside her defenses, learning things about her that no one else came close to knowing. Not to mention the fact that he stirred up emotions and feelings that frightened her. 

His being in the chair had tempered that fear, had allowed her to feel that she could handle him without being overwhelmed by him. But now that safety net, fragile as it was, was gone and she wasn't too sure what was going to happen next. It was too late to pull back from him, he knew her too well and they had gone too far for that. But at the same time she wasn't sure exactly where they were headed and Max disliked uncertainty. On some level emotional involvements were still a frightening thing for her…

* * * *

Logan walked into his bathroom, stripped off his soaked shirt, and let it fall to the floor. He walked to the sink and picked up a washcloth then used it to sponge himself off. He would have liked to take a shower, but knew that Max probably didn't have time to wait. This would have to do.  He straightened from splashing water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He still couldn't quite believe he had his legs back. Every morning when he woke up, the first thing he did was stretch them out and wiggle his toes, confirming that he could still feel them. He wondered if he would ever take walking for granted again. He also wondered if he would ever get over the nagging sense of guilt over the means by which he had been given his 'miracle' cure.

His mind wandered from that, to a remembrance of the look Max had shot him when she had come in today.  He hadn't missed her running her eyes over his body, and part of him felt a purely male surge of pride about it.  Their physical relationship was still new enough for him not to take it for granted, but then again he doubted he'd ever take anything about Max for granted, no longer how long he knew her.

Logan wasn't sure exactly how the recent change was going to affect them. On the one hand, he was thrilled that they had finally acted on the feelings that had simmered beneath the surface from the first time they had met. But on the other, he was afraid of how Max might ultimately react. He half feared that once the novelty wore off she would attempt to retreat back behind those walls of hers that she seemed to put up so easily…

* * * *

Max pushed back from the table with a satisfied smile. 

"Good, huh?" Logan asked her.

"Passable," she teased. Lunch had been very good and she knew he knew it, but she wasn't about to feed his ego.

Logan gave her a mock glare. "Guess you won't want to come over later for dinner then. Seeing as how lunch was only passable."

"I didn't say that. Anyway a girl's gotta eat and since you sit around here all day while I'm out busting my butt for Normal, you kind of owe me dinner. Least the way I see it."

Logan laughed. "Not to mention that you don't exactly cook, right?"

Max pouted at him. "You gonna believe everything my roomie tells you? I can cook if I want to."  

Logan just shot her a look of disbelief and got up from the table. "Interested in seeing my new Eyes Only stuff? I've got a few leads and I'm trying to decide which one I should pursue first."

"Why not." Max shrugged and followed him to his computers. "I've got a few before I need to head back to Jam Pony. Especially since I'm the one who'll probably end up hanging from some rafters somewhere in order to get the goods on the bad guys."

Logan sat down in front of his computers and started pulling up files. Max leaned her hips comfortably against the table next to him. She allowed her eyes to run over his arms as he worked, watching the play of his muscles under the skin. His legs didn't look bad either for a guy who had just recently climbed out of a wheelchair, she mused to herself as her eyes dropped down to peruse them.  A thought struck her then, that they really should do some research into exactly what procedures Manticore had used on Logan. She didn't want any nasty surprises popping up in the future. 

The sound of Logan clearing his throat brought her back to the present, and she felt herself blushing slightly as she met his knowing eyes and slightly wicked grin.

He raised his eyebrows. "I asked if any of these looked interesting to you, Max." he repeated quietly. 

She leaned over him to look at the screen, grateful for the excuse to look away. There were three documents open, each one outlining a possible investigation for Eyes Only to undertake. The first two were routine, crooked cops shaking down local store owners and a local politician taking bribes for awarding bogus contracts, but the third one caught her attention.  She read through it again. 

"That one." Her finger went out to touch the screen indicating the one she had picked.  Logan reached out and gently pushed her hand aside so he could see the screen. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max was immediately defensive. 

"C'mon, Max you know you like kids. Mina, Maria, Sage, Sophie Braganza and those little girls Bronck was kidnapping to name a few. A scam involving fund raising for a new children's wing at Metro Medical is right up your alley."

"It's just different is all." Max shrugged. "I'm tired of crooked cops and politicians. Girl needs some variety in her life."

"Forget it Max. I know there's a heart under that steel plated armor. This is me, remember?" Logan grinned at her. "Actually I already started to set up the preliminary stuff for that one. Kind of had a feeling you might pick it."

"So why'd you ask me then?" Max said indignant at the thought that he knew her so well.

"So you'd stick around for a few extra minutes?" he teased. 

Max stared at him as it dawned on her that Logan was actually flirting with her. The thought sent a quick thrill down her spine. But then she shook it off. Just because they were…involved…didn't mean she was going to go all girly over him. She was still a genetic experiment with a price on her head and he was an underground revolutionary with more than a few enemies of his own. There was no way their lives were about to turn into a rose covered cottage with a white picket fence. She had enough sense to realize that and she reasoned that Logan did as well.

Despite herself a slow smile crept across her face as she contemplated the new possibilities that were opening up before them. Maybe not that rose covered cottage but kicking some ass with Logan working by her side certainly could be interesting…

End of Prologue


	3. Chapter One

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

_A/N : The inspiration for the feel of this episode are the classic Nick and Nora Charles movies of the 1940's, only with our own Max and Logan filling in for them! And we want to emphasize that this story is a collaboration - we won't tell you who wrote what, but it is most definitely a two person effort!!  Star & Lelu_

**Chapter 1**

Logan looked up at Max. _Take it slow,_ he thought, _this is all new to Max_. He looked at the curve of her cheek and followed the curve to her beautiful full lips.

"Logan...earth to Logan" Max said smiling at him. She noticed the look he gave her and it made her stomach flutter. _Whoa girl, save it for later,_ she thought. "I was asking what time for dinner 'cause I'm gonna be starved. Normal's on a rampage."

"Oh yeah dinner... eight o'clock?" Logan replied. "Want anything special?"

"Chicken tartare sounds good." Max said with a laugh.

Just as Logan was about to retort, the phone rang. Annoyed he looked at the caller ID and quickly said. "Yeah, what have you got for me?"

Max watched as he quickly switched to Eyes Only mode. Sometimes he amazed her with his ability to change his concentration. Watching as his hands flew across the keyboard, her thoughts drifted to what else those hands were capable of doing.

"Max," Logan said startling Max out of her thoughts.  "You okay...you kinda zoned out on me?"

"I'm fine... I was thinking about getting back to work." _Oh god how lame is that, _she thought as she moved to grab her backpack.

"That's good, I need to take a shower and get going." 

"Oh yeah, where you going?" Max asked, instantly curious.

Logan looked at Max, amused. "I'm going to talk to an informant if you must know."

"Someone you know?" Max asked disingenuously.

"No Max, I've never met him, but he has information I need."

"I don't think you should go. It could be dangerous," she replied flatly.

Logan stared at Max flabbergasted. "Max, I can take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself for a while now." He was clearly irritated.

"Logan, you don't know this guy, it could be a setup. What time's the meet? I'll back you up."

"I don't need back up. I can do this without assistance and he specifically asked to meet me alone."  Logan's face was red and the vein that stood out when he was angry was very prominent.

"It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. I still remember how the last meet went down." Max said quietly looking down at her hands.

Logan's anger dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. "Max, I'll be okay, really." He smiled at her. "Dinner at eight, okay."

Max looked up at Logan grinned and said, "Sure catch you then, eight sharp." She left as quickly as she had arrived.

Logan looked after her smiled and turned to head for the shower. _She's going to follow me, _he thought.

_Logan Cale, if you think you're taking that meet without me you've lost it._ Max thought as she rode the elevator to the lobby.

~~~~

Logan dressed in nondescript clothing and left his building surreptitiously, looking around as he left. He didn't see Max, but he knew she was here; he could feel it. _Cats aren't the only ones with a sixth sense, _he thought.  He put on an olive drab baseball cap, slung a backpack over his shoulder, and started to walk down the street.

From her vantage point Max saw Logan come out of his building, look around, and then head down the street. She grinned and licked her lips,_Logan__, if you want to play cat and mouse; you picked the wrong cat to play with._ Max slipped from the shadow of the building and followed her prey.

Max watched as Logan strolled, seemingly oblivious to the fact he was being followed. She followed easily, staying a distance away on the opposite side of the street. Logan stopped, looking at the wares the street vendors proffered. He'd seen Max and was aware he she was following. He popped into a battered storefront and headed for the back door. When he went through, he quickly changed directions, shifted his backpack to the other shoulder and kept walking. 

Max followed him through the shop and out the other side. She looked and saw Logan quickly walking back in the direction he had come from. He crossed the street and slid around a corner. She followed quickly. She was getting irritated; _Come on Logan, a child could follow you. God, you do need a caretaker._ She continued to follow Logan as he drifted along the street totally oblivious to her.

Logan sauntered along, occasionally stopping and looking into windows. The crowds were picking up and he started to mix more with them as he moved along. He stopped in a doorway and pulled another baseball cap from his backpack, this one a dark blue to replace the olive drab. He also took off his jacket and stepped back into the stream of people. He crossed the street and went into another building.

Max lost him in the crowd, but just for a moment. She picked him up again as he crossed the street. _Think you can lose me that quick, think again._ She grinned as she got into the game. _You can't win Logan_, she thought as she waited in the doorway.

Logan grinned as he made Max; he then looked at his watch. _Game up, Max,_ He pulled out his cell phone and made a call. Five minutes later he was walking down the street mixing with the crowds. He began moving faster, trying to lose himself in the crowds.

Max followed, easily trailing Logan and never losing sight of him.  Suddenly she heard her name being called.  "Max, hey Max wait up."  She turned to see Sketchy barreling toward her.

"Not now, Sketchy! I'm busy." Max said distractedly as she continued to survey the crowd. She could still see Logan, but he was getting further away.

She started to follow but was stopped by Sketchy. "Max," he said insistently "I've got a package for you."

"Give it to me and get lost. I'm doing something." Max said snatching the package from him and then taking off down the street looking for signs of Logan. She spotted the dark blue ball cap and started after it. The cap turned down a side street and she followed quickly.

Logan saw her dart down the side street, smiled and pulled the olive drab cap out of his pack, stepping out of the doorway he had slipped into while Sketchy distracted Max. He resumed walking quickly toward his destination.

Max saw the man in the dark blue cap stop and go into a shop. When he came out, Max saw that he wasn't Logan. Furious, she turned to go the way she had come; then she realized that Logan had eluded her. She stood there thinking._ You're a dead man __Logan__ Cale._

She looked down at the forgotten envelope in her hand. Frowning she opened it. 'Dinner at eight' in clear handwriting was the only thing on the paper.  Max reddened, crumbled the offending paper, and threw it on the ground. She stalked off with thoughts of murder running through her head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan walked down increasingly uninhabited streets. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being tailed. Seeing no one suspicious, he turned into a dingy alleyway. He made his way carefully down the alley, glancing around frequently until he reached his destination.  He rapped on a doorway and waited.  He heard steps and a voice said through the slatted door "Whatta you want?"

Logan said in a low voice, "I'm looking for Bill Hudson."

The door swung open and to his surprise a spectacular blond stood there and said, "I'm Bill Hudson."

Logan held his surprise well.  "You don't look like I expected," he said.

"What did you expect?" she said.

"I expected a man, for one thing." Logan replied dryly.

"Computers are wonderful things, aren't they? Do you have my money?" she asked brusquely, all business.

"Do you have my information?" He countered.

She handed him a set of 3 mini discs. "I think you'll find the information useful. My money?"

"As was specified, half now, half later."

"Agreed. If you want to scan the discs now, I have a computer you can use."

"Actually that won't be necessary, I have one with me." Logan pulled a laptop out of his backpack and booted it up. He quickly scanned the discs. When he was satisfied he turned off the computer. "Everything seems to be in order." Logan put the discs and his computer back in the backpack. He stood and handed an envelope to the woman. "When you get me the other information, I'll have your other half."

"How will I contact you?" She asked.

"The usual way," With that Logan left, leaving the woman standing in the dingy room.

End of Chapter One


	4. Chapter Two

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Chapter Two**

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan was humming cheerfully as he put the finishing touches on their dinner for that night. His success in eluding Max had given him a lift even beyond that of the successful informant meet. _Cale, you're back in the game, _he thought to himself, as he carried covered dishes of food to the beautifully set table. His mind drifted back to the time right after he had first met Max.

_Logan was standing at a table set for two, lighting candles, when he heard a sound and looked up to see Max standing there. "You ever notice how cats always seem to turn up around dinnertime?" _

_"I won't be staying." Max was clearly unhappy with him. It was in her stance and in her voice._

_"I'm not a half-bad cook…" __Logan__ ignored her displeasure and turned on the charm._

"Earth to Logan." Max's voice in reality broke into his reflections.

He looked up and gave her a smile that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

_Whoa, Max. Down girl. Just because it's been a busy few days since you dropped off Mina and you haven't had a chance to spend much time with __Logan__... _"So what's for dinner?"

"Chicken tartare, of course. It's what you requested, and who am I to deny a lady's request?" he teased.

"Logan." Max said warningly. "It isn't a good idea to annoy a girl who's spent her day hauling ass all over this city. Especially not after the lovely weather that set in this afternoon."

"In a bad mood are we?" Logan teased. "Funny how cats and water don't seem to mix."

Max just shot him a look. "Where exactly did you go this morning anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Logan said smugly.

Max's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, intending to give him a scathing reply, but Logan forestalled her by handing her a glass of wine. 

"This should take the edge off." He grinned at her as he raised his glass to clink against hers. Max was silent as she raised her own and sipped at the smooth red wine.

The timer went off and Logan set down his wine and headed to the kitchen to get the main course.  For a while they were busy bringing the food to the table, and then settling in to eat it. 

Max felt better after polishing off a plate of Poulet Chez Cale and several glasses of wine. Logan was in a playful mood and had continued to tease, and even to flirt with her over the dinner.  She was finding it impossible to stay angry at him when he was like this_.  Watch it girl, he's playin' you. Gotta keep a cool head around __Logan__ when he's in this mood._

"Had enough?" he asked her when she finally pushed her chair back from the table.

Max unconsciously ran her tongue around her lips, licking off the last of the sauce from the chicken, "For now."

Logan found himself staring at her full lips and that pink tongue as it slowly swept around them.  _Easy boy. Just because you haven't had a chance to spend much time with her since you dropped off Mina is no reason to let your hormones rule. Push her too much, too fast, and she just might run despite everything._ He stood up in preparation for adjourning to the other room.

She ran her eyes over his lean figure as he stood at the table. "What's for dessert?" _Max you didn't just do that…get a grip girl. __Logan__ likes his space and he could still change his mind about things._

_She didn't just do what I thought she did, did she? Nah. You're imagining it, __Logan__. _"So what entertainment can I offer you tonight?" Logan smiled at her, even as he thought about exactly what entertainment he'd prefer if given the choice.

_I can think of a few things…Stop it. Now. _Max rose and began to walk to the other room. She glanced at the chess set but she knew she wasn't in the mood to sit and concentrate on strategy.  Something about Logan tonight had her edgy and restless.  "No clue."

Logan glanced at the chess set and dismissed it. He wasn't in the mood to sit and move pieces around a chess board.  Max seemed restless and on edge. Inspiration struck.

"You know, Max you could always show me some of your moves."

Max just looked at him. "My moves?" _What exactly did he mean by that one? More importantly, did he mean what I **want** him to mean by it?_

"You know some of that stuff you do." Logan grinned and feinted towards Max. 

"Logan." Max gave him a look. "Exactly how much wine did you drink before I got here?"

"Max, I'm hurt that you could say that to me." Logan sent her a hurt little boy look. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Logan, the stuff I do isn't even remotely close to fun."

"Aw, Max." Suddenly Logan lunged at her. "C'mon."

Without thinking Max reacted and Logan found himself sitting on the floor looking up at her. 

"Omigod, Logan. I didn't mean to do that." Max dropped down on her knees next to him. She reached out and started to run her hands over his arms to check for broken bones.

"Max? What are you doing?" 

"Checking you out…um I mean checking for broken bones."  Max felt her cheeks heating.  "I just reacted by pure reflex; I might have really hurt you."

Logan was laughing softly. "You kicked my legs out from under me, Max. Not my arms. You wanna check them out?" His eyes were twinkling. Involuntarily her eyes went to his long legs stretched out on the floor next to her. A picture of her running her hands over them went through her mind, and she felt a jolt of heat rush through her.

Their eyes met.  A spark seemed to fly across the short distance between them.  Max jumped to her feet and held her hand out to Logan.

He reached out and gripped her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Once he was standing, he didn't immediately let go of her hand. Max pulled on it lightly. Logan held on. She pulled a bit harder. Their eyes were locked together. 

"Um, Logan. My hand." 

"Your hand?" _Your hand feels amazing in mine._ _Who would have thought such a simple thing…_

"Can I have it back?" _Or you could keep it forever. How can something as basic as holding hands make me feel like this?_

Logan's eyes searched hers. Max had the feeling he was looking for something.

"Logan?" Max was getting impatient. There was a different note in her voice. One he hadn't heard there before; a slight huskiness.

Finally, he slowly released her hand. As she pulled hers away, he allowed his fingers to brush softly across her palm. Max shivered at the feather light touch.

Logan seemed to gather himself together. He pulled his eyes away from hers.  _So do I ask her to stay tonight or not? What if she says no?_ "Max," he heard himself saying, "stay with me tonight."__

_Why does the thought of staying here make me nervous? I've stayed over plenty of times in the past before we … I mean… it's not as if we're not like that anymore. God, he looks so hot tonight…_ "I thought you'd never ask," she sent him a slow smile.

Logan stepped closer to her and then she was in his arms as he kissed her thoroughly. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and her sensitive hearing picked up the increase in his pulse rate. 

They broke apart and Logan looked down at her, "I'll let you out of teaching me tonight, but next time you're gonna show me some of your moves."

"I don't think so, Logan." 

They stared at each other, neither one willing to back down.  Finally Logan shook his head and smiled. "Stubborn woman." 

Before Max could respond to that his hands were sliding gently up and down her arms, caressing her softly. "I guess that means that it's up to me. I have some moves of my own that I'm more than willing to show you…"

**End of Chapter Two**


	5. Chapter Three

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Chapter Three**

Logan awakened in a tangle of sheets.  He bolted upright.  Where was Max, and what time was it?  He squinted at the clock and made out the time. _Damn,_ he thought.  He flung himself out of bed and hurried for the shower, barely registering the disarray of his bedroom.  As the hot water beat down on him, he grinned, remembering the previous night.  They had started in the living room and worked their way to the bedroom, kissing, touching...  

Logan was startled from his reverie by the ringing of the phone.  He jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  Futilely glancing around for his glasses and then giving up, he sprinted for the phone.

"Hey," he said slightly out of breath.

"You okay?" came Max's voice.  "You sound out of breath."

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh..." Logan could hear the smile in Max's voice.

"You okay?  I mean, you weren't here when I woke up," he said tentatively.

"No... it's okay...you know...it's just all so new.  I had to think...about things," she replied softly.  "Listen, Normal's even more pissed off than usual.  I gotta go... Feed me later?"

"One PM, okay?"  Logan said, smiling in relief.  _She's coming back._

"Sure," Max replied.  _He wants me back.  _She hung up the phone.  Smiling, she grabbed a package and headed out for the day.

Logan held the phone and smiled.  He turned as he heard his door opening. Realizing he was dressed only in a towel, he tightened it around his waist as Bling came in the door.

Bling walked around the corner and saw Logan hanging up the phone.  He looked at the wreck that was the living room.  The sofa was pushed out of place; its cushions, as well as the contents of the coffee table were scattered on the floor.  Logan's glasses were perched precariously on the end of said coffee table.

"What happened here?  It looks like a war zone."  Bling commented, raising his eyebrows at Logan and suppressing a grin.

Logan looked as if he had just noticed the state of room.  He spied his glasses and went to retrieve them, still holding his towel around him.

"Ahh...well...hmm... Max and I were sparring last night.  I'm trying to get her to teach me some of her moves."  Logan said flushing slightly.

Bling, enjoying himself immensely, grinned and asked, "What were you sparring with...your sword?"

Logan reddened to his ears.  He drew himself to his full six feet two. Gathering his dignity around him like the towel, he tilted his head toward Bling and said in an exasperated voice, "What we were doing last night is none of your business."

"I understand, but you might want these.  They were in the kitchen."  Bling was having trouble controlling his features as he handed Logan a pair of black silk boxers.

If Logan was red before, he turned now purple with embarrassment.  He grabbed the offending boxers, turned on his heel and walked toward the bedroom with what was left of his dignity in tatters.  He was followed by gales of laughter as Bling gave in to his amusement and laughed his ass off. The bedroom door slammed behind him.

A few minutes later, Logan returned to the kitchen to find Bling sitting quietly, having a cup of coffee.  He looked around to see the living room in order.  Bling, knowing when he'd pushed far enough, said, "Fresh coffee. Mail's there on the counter."

"Thanks," came the reply. Logan went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.  He picked up the mail and looked through it as he drank his coffee at the table.  A heavy, embossed envelope bore a return address from Fund for the Children.  He broke the heavy seal, pulled out the contents and went through them.  Then he smiled.

"What's up?" asked Bling

"The opening I've been looking for.  There's information on the net that someone is skimming the charity.  This is my chance to find out who."

"Looks like an invitation," Bling said as he came around to peer over Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is.  _'__Logan__ Cale and guest are cordially invited to a regatta weekend.  A dinner and ball are to be held on Friday night followed by regatta and sailboat races on Saturday and Sunday.'_  Looks like I'm going to a ball."

"You going alone?" Bling asked archly.

Logan looked at Bling.  "Why? Would you like to go?"

Bling spluttered as his answer fell off his tongue and he just stared at Logan.  Logan grinned and said, "Payback is hell.  I think I'll ask my personal cat burglar to go instead."

Bling laughed and said "Touché, man.  If you don't have anything for me, I think I'll take off."  Bling watched as Logan went into motion, already absorbed in planning his takedown.  "Catch you later."

Logan nodded vaguely in Bling's direction as Bling headed for the door.  Logan sat at his desk to write his RSVP and began to do serious research.

~~~

Logan was on the phone when he heard the door open.  "Anybody home?" came Max's voice as she walked lightly into Logan's computer room.  "I thought you were going to feed me!"

Logan hung up the phone and looked at Max sheepishly.  "Sorry, I got sidetracked."

"So what's new? What do you have to eat?" Max tossed over her shoulder as she sauntered into the kitchen. "I've been busting my ass all morning... I'm starved."

Logan followed Max into the kitchen and began pulling things out of the fridge.  Max sat on the counter, grabbed an apple, and took a bite, watching Logan all the while.  She loved to watch him work. He put so much concentration into every thing, even something as simple as making lunch.  She especially loved his hands.  They were beautiful, the hands of an artist.  Her thoughts drifted to the previous night and how those hands had played her.

Logan worked in silence for a few moments as he concentrated on putting a lunch together consisting of a poached-chicken salad accompanied by fresh fruit and tea.

"Max," he said, breaking her reverie. "Lunch. I thought you were hungry?"  Logan carried the salad to the table.  Max started and then followed him with silverware and plates.

"Looks good. I'm starving."  Max began dishing food onto her plate, then sat down and dug into her food.

Logan grinned and served himself some lunch.  He watched Max as she ate.

"So what've you been doing this morning?  Any leads on the charity scam?  When do I start kicking ass?"  Max peppered him with questions.  "This is good--what did you put in it?  What's happening on the charity front?  You want some more tea?"

"Max, slow down!  As a matter of fact, I got a lead on the charity today. It's going to require some surveillance work."

"Cool, when do I get started?"  Max, ready for any challenge, grinned at Logan.

Logan replied cryptically, "It's going to take all weekend; in fact it will take all next week.  Think you can have a mysterious illness?"

Max furrowed her brow, cocked her head to the side, and contemplated Logan.  She wasn't exactly sure what to make of the slightly mischievous look in his eyes.  "Whaaaaaaaat?"

Logan rose from the table, walked to his desk, grabbed the invitation and presented it to Max.  He sat back down, waiting for her response.

Max read the invitation and dropped it on the table.  "Logan Cale and guest. You want me to be the guest?"

"Well, yeah, I asked Bling, but he had plans, so you were my second choice." Logan said, grinning.

Max raised her eyebrows.  "Second choice...mmm... I'm not sure I can clear a spot on my calendar for a second choice. I'll need to check with my secretary."  

She got up from the table and went to the phone.  She dialed a number, and looked appraisingly at Logan, not giving anything away.  "Hey, think you could cover for me next week?  She said into the phone a few seconds later.  "I think I'm having a relapse of progressive neurological brain dysfunction. Oh yeah?  Cool...You da' bomb OC."

Smiling Max said, "I think I can clear a space, even if I'm only your second choice."

"Great!  Because I would have to do a lot of serious explaining if I showed up with Bling."

Max couldn't stop herself as she began to giggle at the thought.

Logan wiggled his eyebrows at her and began laughing as well. "We have our work cut out for us.  I have a week to turn you into a princess."

**End of Chapter Three**


	6. Chapter Four

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

Chapter Four

"What do you mean, you have a week to turn me into a princess?"  Max asked as she put her hand on her hip and glared at Logan.

"Max, you have to admit you're a little rough around the edges.  But I doubt that Manticore had many classes in deportment," Logan said blithely, not knowing he was walking into a minefield.

"I'm not good enough to be seen with you in public?  I'm good enough to do grunt-work, come over for dinner and maybe a friendly screw, but I have to be fixed up to go out in public with the great and rich Logan Cale?  No thanks!  Maybe Bling will reconsider," Max said, anger and hurt evident in her words.  She attempted to banish the tears that welled up in her eyes.  She turned so Logan wouldn't see, grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Max!  What did I say?"  Alarmed, he grabbed her arm as she went by. He turned her to look at him, and seeing the tears, was immediately contrite.  "Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  He put his hand under her chin, tilted her head up and smiled.

Max, infuriated, pushed him away.  "You are such an arrogant bastard! You think that all you have to do is smile and everything is all right.  Well it might work with your high-class peeps, but it's not working with me," she spat, not wanting Logan to know how close she came to melting at that smile.

Logan ran his hand through his hair and gave an exasperated sigh.  "Max, you know nothing about these people.  Some of them are decent people, but many of them are vultures just waiting to see a mistake so they can pick you apart. You may have been made in a lab, but you're not the only one that came from a specialized breeding program.  Look at me; I'm the product of four hundred years of selective breeding.  The Cales have been in the Social Register for that long," Logan sighed.  "It's all a game, marry the right family, have the right money, look at the 'stud book' to see if you have the requisite breeding.  I hated it then. I hate it now.  Going back means we're both going to be scrutinized. I just wanted to be sure that no one would look down at you because you used a shrimp fork instead of a fish fork.  These people would jump at the chance.  

"For me, it doesn't matter; I'd be seen with you if you were wearing sackcloth and filth. You are and will always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  It would be my honor to have you accompany me" Logan finished softly, almost defeated.  He turned away quickly so she couldn't see how raw his emotions were.

Max stared at his back, her mouth open. He'd never shared this much of himself with her.  She went to him and touched his arm.  When he turned to look at her, she said, "Logan, I'd be honored to go with you." She wasn't ready to face Logan when he was so vulnerable, so she said, "I've got to go back to work today or I won't have a job.  I'll catch you later, 'kay?"  She flashed a brilliant smile.

Logan tried to say something, but Max was already gone.  He looked at the door bemusedly, shook his head and went back to his computer to continue his research.  

After he broke his third pencil, he gave up and got up to stretch his legs.  He made a fresh pot of coffee and wandered aimlessly through the apartment, cup in hand, thinking.  Something had happened between the two of them.  He just wasn't sure what.  Taking a sip of the now-cold coffee he grimaced.  He walked back to the kitchen to dump the coffee and get a fresh cup.  He smiled as he formulated a plan.  Going to his desk, he pulled out an old phone list and began to make calls. 

~~~

Max went through the rest of the day in a daze; even Normal's constant razzing didn't faze her.  Occasionally she just smiled for no apparent reason.  By the end of the day, Original Cindy couldn't stand it anymore.  "Boo, what's up with you and your man? You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Nothing!" Max squeaked.  "Well, Logan did ask me to go to a big weekend charity thingy," she finished lamely.

Original Cindy grinned.  "Boy's got it bad, Max.  Mr. Ivory Tower is coming down and taking his Cinderella to the ball. 

Yeah, I've got it bad too, but what am I going to do with it?  What are **we** going to do?  Max glanced up to see Original Cindy with a huge grin on her face.  "Girl, it's about time you stepped to the real," was all she said.  She grabbed Max and hugged her tightly. 

Max's pager began to go off.  She smiled when she saw the number.  Original Cindy rolled her eyes.  "Guess we won't be seeing you at Crash tonight," she said as she wandered away, leaving Max to pick up her call.

Max walked over to the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart, ignoring Normal's futile bips.  "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Logan said in return.  "Could you be at my place at 10 A.M. tomorrow?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's a surprise. See you then?"  She could hear the hopeful tone in his voice.

"See you then," she said and hung up the phone.  She drifted out of Jam Pony to the sound of Normal squeaking, "Hot run" in the background.

~~~

Max pulled up to Logan's building at 9:55 A.M.  She wasn't about to be late. She noticed a limousine parked outside the entrance, but paid it no attention.  She hopped in the elevator and glanced in the burnished finish, taking in her reflection.  She'd taken some time this morning, putting on lip-gloss, and her best sweater and jeans.

Max breezed into the apartment and stopped suddenly.  Logan was at the kitchen counter pouring coffee.  He was dressed in a charcoal suit.  He turned around and handed her a cup of coffee.  He smiled appreciatively at her. "You look good," he said.

"So do you. So what's the occasion?"  She eyed Logan.  His suit was impeccably tailored; the blue shirt and dark gray tie with a hint of burgundy fit his form perfectly.

Logan grinned at her.  "Since we're going to have an entire weekend to do surveillance, I thought that you would need some new clothes... you know, so you could move around without being noticed," Logan finished is a rush.  _Like that would happen.  God, Cale, you are so smooth._

Max took a sip of coffee and peeked at Logan over the cup. Seeing the discomfort in his face, she relented.  "I could use a few new things," she said.

Relieved, Logan held out his arm.  "Shall we go, then?"  Max put down her coffee cup, took his arm and allowed him to lead her from the apartment.  Logan pushed the elevator button for the ground floor instead of the parking garage.  Max looked at him curiously, but asked no questions.  Logan led her out the limousine, where Bling was standing in a chauffeur's uniform.  Bling grinned at Max and opened the door.  Logan helped her in and then climbed in beside her.  Bling shut the door behind them.  He got in the drivers seat, put the screen down and as he pulled away from the curb, asked, "Where to?"  

"Bling, what are you doing?"  Max asked, looking from him, to Logan.

"Max," Bling said with gravity.  "Logan is standing me up for you. I was his first choice, but now I'm just the chauffeur." He winked into the rear-view mirror and grinned. 

Max laughed delightedly. "Sure, Bling, I believe that...not." She glanced sideways at Logan. "What's the dealio?"

"Bling has agreed to be our back up and this seemed the best plan.  We'll be able to talk in the car without any problem.  I'll be able sleep better this way."  Logan glanced over at Max, his eyes twinkling.

In the front seat, Bling snorted, "Like you two will do any sleeping."

Logan rolled his eyes and put up the screen, saying, "You just can't get good help these days."  He grinned as he heard Bling laughing.

Max and Logan sat in companionable silence as they rode.  After a short while they stopped in front of an elegant old storefront on one of Seattle's most upscale streets.  The store spoke money, with its polished wood exterior and glass door bearing a single word, _Vanessa_.

Bling hopped out and assisted Max from the car, then Logan.  Logan turned to Bling and said, "I'll call when we're ready."

"Sure thing, man." Bling looked over at Max and said, "Have fun and let him spoil you.  Otherwise he'll pout for a month."  Grinning, Bling got back in the car and pulled away from the curb before Logan could make a scathing reply.

Max giggled as Logan escorted her into the building.  The receptionist met him there. "May I help you, sir?"

I'm Logan Cale. Claire Townsend is expecting us," Logan replied smoothly.

"Of course, Mr. Cale." She picked up the phone and after a moment said, "Claire, Mr. Cale is here."  She turned back to Logan.  "She will be right down, sir."

"Thank you...Elizabeth," he said pointedly after looking at her nametag.  "I was remiss; this is my friend, Max Guevara."

Elizabeth, quickly realizing her mistake, said, "I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Guevara.  Welcome to Vanessa."  She was rescued from further embarrassment by the approach of Claire Townsend.

Max just stared at Logan. She'd never seen him this way.  He had an easy arrogance that came from his social caste, and put the receptionist in her place with one sentence.  She wasn't sure she liked it but she didn't have time to mull it over, as Claire Townsend overwhelmed them.

"Mr. Cale, it's been so long.  I'm delighted to see you again." She stood on tiptoe and gave Logan a peck on the cheek, which he returned, smiling.

"It's good to see you too, Claire, and please call me Logan."

Dismissing Logan she turned to Max.  "You must be Miss Guevara. Logan didn't do justice to you when we spoke on the phone yesterday."  She took Max's arm and led her away, talking all the while.  "I already have some things laid out for you.  I hope you'll like them.

"Elizabeth, find Mr. Cale an appropriate place to wait and close the shop.  This is a private fitting."  She took Max and disappeared

Elizabeth scurried over to Logan.  "Mr. Cale, if you will come this way..." She took him to a secluded alcove with inviting leather chairs.  "May I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be fine, and would you call 'Ciao' and have them deliver lunch?  This may take a while," Logan said smiling up at Elizabeth.

She melted at that smile, as most women did, and hurried away.

"No, that's not right; it doesn't make you light up.  Tina, bring me the red jacket."  Claire was standing in a pile of discarded clothing.  She looked up at Max.  "Turn around, my dear."

Max slowly turned in a circle.  Her eyes were slightly glazed over.  She was completely out of her element.  Max shuddered as she glanced at the pile of clothing on the floor.

Claire noticed and said, "Come sit beside me for a few minutes.  I know it can be very disconcerting when you aren't used to this sort of thing.  We'll slow down for a few minutes to give you a rest."  Claire got up and went to the door.  "Elizabeth, bring Miss Guevara a glass of wine."

Logan looked up from where he was engrossed in his laptop and raised his eyebrow.  Claire signaled that everything was fine and he went back to his computer.

Max began to relax a little after the glass of wine.  "So how long have you known Logan?  Has he brought a lot of girls to you?" Max asked disingenuously.

Claire smiled. "My dear, you are the first woman Logan has ever brought to me.  You must be very important to him.  I've known Logan since he was a child, but I haven't seen him since he was sixteen.  I worked for many years for his mother as her personal secretary."

"How did you end up here?"

"Before she died, Mrs. Cale purchased this shop for me.  She wanted to make sure my family and I were cared for.  She was a very generous woman, as is her son...Shall we get back to shopping?"  Claire said brightly, effectively closing the conversation.

"You have wonderful cleavage, Max.  Let's show it off a bit, shall we?"  Claire pulled out an ivory silk shawl-style blouse.  It draped to perfection showing a hint of cleavage. It perfectly matched the loose-fitting silk shantung navy blue trousers Max was wearing. "Now for the pièce de résistance." Claire handed Max a fitted red leather jacket.  It fit like a glove, nipped in at the waist and flared at the hip.

"Perfect! It is a bit trendy but you can pull it off so well.  It would work wonderfully with an upswept hairdo.  Logan told me about your tattoo; we could hide that easily."  Claire was pleased; things were coming together.  She was getting a feel for what Max was comfortable wearing.

They spent the next few hours shopping.  Max was having fun.  The pile of clothes she'd chosen grew bigger and bigger. She was wearing a peach dress.  It had an empire waist, a scoop neck, and a short bolero jacket.  She stared at the sophisticated woman in the mirror and gasped.  She had to show Logan.

"Wait, my dear!" Claire cried as Max started toward the door.  "Shoes we need shoes. One moment."  Claire rushed out and brought back a pair of peach polka-dot sling back pumps with four-inch heels and an open toe.  

Max slipped them on her feet and in that instant became a shoe person.  She felt like Dorothy in her ruby slippers.

"Now you can show Logan," Claire said contentedly. 

Max stepped out of the dressing area and walked over to Logan.  He was still engrossed in the laptop and didn't look up immediately. When he did, his mouth flew open and he nearly dropped the computer in his haste to stand.

"Max!" he said, at a loss for words.  He raised his eyebrows and smiled delightedly.  

"I think we're on the right track, Max," opined Claire.  "Logan, we only have a couple of things left; and we'll be done."

"Take your time," he said distractedly never taking his eyes off Max, his smile lighting up his face.

Max and Claire retreated to the dressing room. "We need two more things: a cocktail dress and a ball gown. I have the perfect dresses for you," Claire said.  

Tina walked in with two dresses.  Max gasped, as totally speechless.  She tried the cocktail dress first.  It was a beautiful dark blue and strapless.  It fell straight to the skirt, which ballooned around her knees, showing off her perfect legs.  

The ball gown was a deep chocolate brown. It, too, was strapless.  The bodice twisted across her chest, accentuating her breasts, and then it fell away to a bias skirt that hugged her every curve.  The dress had a high back and was demure in every way except cut.  It had a slight train and a sheer wrap.

Max smiled slowly and turned to look at herself.  It was perfect.  

Claire, knowing what Max was thinking, said, "It's perfect. Logan will be speechless.  Promise me one thing.  Don't show him this dress until the night of the ball.  Make it a surprise."

Max turned to Claire and smiled, then began to giggle.  "He'll be walking on his tongue."

"Yes, my dear, he will."

Max walked out of the dressing room a sophisticated, polished woman. She chose to wear the navy blue ensemble, because she loved the red jacket.

Logan was more prepared this time, but he still couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked at her.  He held out his arm, and then pulled it back.  "Guess I should call for the car," he said sheepishly.  He took out his phone, called Bling and left a message, without ever taking his eyes off Max.

Claire smiled at them. _I think she's the one.  It's about time.  You deserve some happiness in your life._  She cleared her throat.  "Logan, now that Max has the appropriate wardrobe, you should also update yourwardrobe as well.  If you will excuse me, I'll call Harvey's."

Before Logan could protest, she was gone.

"This will be fun," Max said grinning at him.

**End of Chapter Four**


	7. Chapter Five

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Chapter Five**

Bling pulled up to the curb and jumped out of the car.  Before he could reach the door, a procession of store employees paraded out, carrying bags and boxes of clothing and shoes.  They were followed by Logan, Max and Claire Townsend.  

Claire turned to Max.  "Miss Guevara, it's been a delight to serve you.  We have an appointment Wednesday for a final gown fitting."  Turning to Logan, she said. "It was wonderful to see you, Logan.  I hope it's not another sixteen years before I see you again."

"It was all my pleasure."  Logan smiled and continued.  "I might be seeing you more often.  You seem to have given Miss Guevara the shopping bug."  Logan's eyes crinkled as he grinned over at Max.

Max grinned back.  "It was fun, and tomorrow's going to be even more fun."

Logan's look soured, as if he'd had the perfect glass of lemonade and found a fly at the bottom of the glass.  "I'm sure Harvey's can just send something over.  I don't really need to go to the shop." 

"You have an appointment at eleven o'clock sharp," Claire said.  "Don't be late."  

"I wouldn't let him miss it for the world."  Max winked at Claire.

Claire smiled broadly and took Max's hand.  "Good for you."  She then directed her staff to put the bags in the trunk that Bling popped open.  After seeing the bags appropriately stowed, Claire smiled one more time, and then retreated with her staff into Vanessa leaving Logan and Max standing on the sidewalk.

Bling discreetly cleared his throat and opened the car door.  "I take it the shopping trip was successful."

Max twirled around like a ballerina for Bling's perusal.  He whistled and asked rhetorically, "You sure you don't want to dump this guy and run away with me?"

Max laughed as Bling helped her into the car, followed by Logan, who graced him with a withering look.  Bling got in the front seat pulled and pulled away from the curb.  Curiosity getting the better of him as he drove, he asked, "What's happening tomorrow at eleven?"

Max said happily, "Logan is getting an update on his wardrobe tomorrow at somewhere called Harvey's_". _

"Ahh, no wonder the moroseness.  No more baggy sweaters with holes and pants that have seen better days."  Bling shook his head sadly.  He saw Max looking at him through the window and winked slyly at her.

"There's  nothing wrong with my wardrobe," retorted Logan indignantly.  "It suits me fine."

"True, there's nothing wrong with your wardrobe that a little lighter fluid and a match won't cure.  When was the last time you bought clothes?"  Bling came back at him.

Max watched the exchange between the two men quietly.  It was fun to watch Bling draw Logan out.  Bling could say things to Logan that she couldn't.  Bling was a guy, she reasoned, but she realized quickly that wasn't the reason.  Bling didn't have the capability to hurt Logan the way she did.  What ever they had, it was still fragile and she was afraid to tread too deep, so she watched.

"Logan, you need new clothes if you plan on going anywhere with Max."  Bling continued reasonably, "Think of it as a disguise."

That stopped Logan short; he thought for a moment then grudgingly said.  "You're right, I need to play the part and if it takes a few new clothes, then okay."

"Good!" came the voices of Bling and Max together.  

Logan looked ruefully over at Max and started smiling, knowing they had neatly boxed him into a corner with only one-way out.  Shaking his head, he gave in gracefully.  "Tomorrow, at eleven," he said, resigned to his fate.

It took three trips to bring Max's clothes up to the penthouse.  They were deposited with a flourish in the guest room.  Max looked at the packages, and then looked at Logan.  "Wow, I guess I went a little wild.  I didn't break the bank or anything, did I?"

"Hardly, but I may need to put off buying the new servers I was planning for."  Logan winked at her.  "While you're putting your things away, I'll check to see if the decryption on those discs is complete. I've got a lot of work to do.  Stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'm starved," Max, said brightly as she turned and began to put away her new clothes.

Logan grinned as he walked down the hall, loosening his tie. _She's putting things away here. _ 

Max found him an hour later, totally engrossed in the discs. "I thought we were going to have dinner." 

"Dinner, right...will takeout be okay? I got busy."  Logan glanced up at Max, and then turned back to the computer.  "There is some very credible information here I need to process."

Max grabbed the phone, "Lo mein okay?"

"Fine."

While they were eating, Logan brought Max up to speed on what he'd learned. Apparently of the four members of _The Fund For Children's_ board of directors, two have financial trouble. One of them we can rule out."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's Bennett.  I know everything about the Cale finances, and he's good."

"That's what you thought about your Uncle Jonas," Max quipped without thinking.  She cringed inwardly as she saw Logan wince and a shadow cross his face. _God, Max, way to go.__ This is how to make him trust you for sure._

"Logan, I didn't mean it...it just popped out."

Logan shrugged and said, "It's okay Max, but Bennett isn't his father."  He let go of the tension and relaxed visibly.  Turning to Max, he smiled.  "It really is okay."

Max let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding.  "So who's this other guy you think might be skimming the charity," she said a bit too nonchalantly. 

"His name is Kip Masters, we've known each other since we were children.  Apparently he hasn't managed the family fortune well.  He's been borrowing heavily from Master's Construction, which just happens to have the contract to build the new children's wing at Metro Medical. He's the host of the weekend, and the ball will held at the Master's estate.  We got lucky.  The info on the discs was very helpful, but it's incomplete. So all we have to do is create a diversion so I can create a backdoor into his computer system.  Then Eyes Only is set."  

Logan leaned back in his chair and smiled with satisfaction. He glanced over at Max, raised his eyebrows and grinned.  "With the clothes you got today I don't think a diversion will be a problem."

"Which reminds me, you have an appointment tomorrow at eleven.  Can't have Logan Cale looking like a poor cousin at this party."

"Don't remind me," he replied sourly.

Max laughed.  "It won't kill you.  I'll see you in the morning."  

Logan looked up just in time to see her disappear through the door.  He sighed, walked to the window, and stared out over the city lost in thought.  

~~~~

Logan opened a bleary eye and reached over and turned off the alarm clock.  He usually didn't set his clock, but today he was going to an execution, his own.  He hated buying clothes with a passion.  It was akin to a death sentence and he didn't know why he'd agreed, except, it was getting harder and harder to refuse Max anything.

Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower.  

An hour later, he was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when the door opened and Max walked in.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee.  "All ready for your shopping trip?"

"I'd rather have all my fingernails pulled out," Logan replied dourly.  "How did I get roped into this?" he asked.

"Well Your Crankiness, it's because you need new clothes.  If you want to play the part, you have to look the part.  So get over it," Max replied testily.  "I need to change clothes."  She put down the coffee and walked down the hall, clearly irritated.

Logan looked after her, sighed, walked to the window and stared moodily out the window.

When he heard her come out of the guestroom, he turned to her

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Listen, Max, I'm sorry.  I hate doing this kind of stuff.  It reminds me of a life I've tried to leave behind." 

"I know, I should have realized.  I didn't mean to push you.  Truce?"

"Truce.  Should we get going?"

"Yeah, we'd better or we'll be late."

"Okay, then," Logan held out his arm.  Max took his arm, smiling, and together they walked out the door.

Max expected Bling to drive them again but she was surprised when Logan pushed the button for the parking garage.

"We're not taking Bessie...are we?"

Logan grinned and said nothing.  When they got to the garage, Max gasped.  Sitting in Bessie's spot was a vintage red Ferrari Scaglietti.  Logan raised his eyebrows.  "Will this do?"

"Oh wow, this is amazing.  Where did you get this car?"

"It belonged to my father.  Shall we go?"  Logan opened the door for Max.  She slipped inside and watched as he walked around and climbed in.  He turned the key and the engine roared to life.  Logan pulled out of the parking spot and twelve cylinders thundered as he drove out of the garage on the way to Harvey's.

Max kept glancing Logan's way during the drive.  He expertly put the car through its paces, avoiding the worst of the traffic.  As they got closer to their destination, she noticed Logan's shoulders tensing up.  _Logan__, what happened to you when you were a kid?  You had it all.   _Her reverie stopped as she sawhim pull carefully into a reserved parking spot. 

Logan got out of the car and came around to open the door for Max.  He looked at the door to Harvey's, then at Max.  Smiling resolutely, he straightened his shoulders, turned and marched toward the door like a man going to his execution.

Logan opened the door and followed Max through.  The store manager, a distinguished man of about sixty, with a shock of white hair, immediately greeted them.  He held out his hand for Logan to shake, "Mr. Cale, it's been a very long time.  It's good to see you."  

"Good to see you again Mark," Logan replied as he returned the handshake. 

Mark turned to Max and said, "You must be Miss Guevara. I'm delighted to meet you.  May I show you to the waiting area?"  He guided Max to the right-hand side of the shop.  Max looked around.  It looked the way she thought a men's club would look like.  Deep leather chairs graced the area, along with a large selection of the latest women's magazines. 

"I hope you will be comfortable.  If you need anything, Cara will assist you.  I've taken the liberty of ordering lunch."

"I'll be fine.  Just take care of Logan," she replied.

~~~

Mark Justice was a master at taking care of the recalcitrant shopper and Logan Cale was the most recalcitrant of shoppers.  He sighed and prepared for battle.

"I do not need six ties and I refuse to wear that!"  Logan said heatedly.  

Terrance Davis looked at Logan.  "Mr. Cale," he said as if speaking to a small child, "it's the latest fashion from Italy.  You need some color in your wardrobe.  This adds color without being garish."  He glanced at the pile of rejected clothing.

"I am not wearing a pink and orange checked tie; end of story."  Logan stalked out of the fitting room and headed toward Max.  "Max, lets go.  I'm done."

"What did you get?" Max asked, confused.  She had expected him to model his wardrobe for her.

"They can send over a tux."

"You mean you haven't bought anything," Max declared flatly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Logan like a cat eyeing a mouse.

Mark Justice hurried over followed by Terrance.  "Mr. Cale, is there a problem?  I was just stepped out to get some suitable shoes."

Logan looked at him.  "I think it would be best if you just sent something over."

"At least let us measure you for your tuxedo. We don't have your current measurements on file. We just have to fit and alter it for you. It's Armani-Zigna as usual."

Logan rolled his eyes and snapped, "Fine.  Lets get it over with."  He stalked back to the fitting room, followed by Terrance.

Mark turned to Max and sighed.  "Gentlemen can be so hard to manage sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Max muttered.

Mark smiled at her.  Then he turned and walked toward the fitting room.

"Tattersals and checks are out.  No round collars and no loud ties," Logan commanded as he gave in to the inevitable.

Two hours later, he presented himself to Max.  He wore a dove gray double-breasted suit, with a subtlely striped pale blue shirt, and a navy tie with a dark purple check.  The pants broke at just the right point over the shoes.  Max caught her breath as she looked at him.  He looked every bit the patrician.  He even carried himself a bit differently.

"Satisfied?" he asked, smiling at Max.  He'd seen the way she'd looked at him and thought, _Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all._  
  


"Not too shabby," she replied nonchalantly.

Logan returned to the fitting room. "This will do," he told Terrance.  He glanced around the room.  "Send the rest of the clothing to my apartment."

"Very well, sir.  I will send it all when the tuxedo is finished."  Terrance scurried from the room.

Logan changed clothes and stopped to speak to Mark before rejoining Max. "Thanks for putting up with me."  He said self-consciously.  "I know I can be a pain."  He glanced over at Max.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Cale," Mark answered smoothly.  "Please come back soon."

"Thank you again."  Logan replied as he and Max walked out the door toward the car.  "Over my dead body," he muttered.

Max just laughed and said, "I think we're ready to go to a party." She took Logan's arm in hers and they walked together down the street.

**End of Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	8. Chapter Six

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Chapter Six**

Logan gave his bowtie one last adjustment and stepped back from the mirror. His new tux fit like a dream. He supposed it really had been time to buy a new one, even though the thought of spending money he could have used for new equipment on an item of clothing he'd probably not wear again for years, still rankled. He ran a hand over his smooth shaven jaw line and gave his hair a quick run through with a brush. Given that Max was going along with this, and was even now closeted in his guest bedroom with Original Cindy helping her to get ready, he supposed he ought to look his best for her.

He turned to leave the room and then paused. He walked briskly to his closet, opened one of the built in drawers, and pulled out a velvet box. He flipped open the lid and an expression of sadness briefly crossed his face as he gazed down at the contents. He gave himself a mental shake before he snapped the lid closed and slid the drawer back into place, carrying the velvet box with him as he left the room.

"Boo, if you don't stay still I'm going to tie you to this chair." Original Cindy looked down at Max with frustration written on her face. "Art takes time and it takes you playing statue for me."

Max sighed and stopped trying to crane her head to see what Cindy was up to as she plied her tools, which consisted of various makeup brushes, on the back of Max's neck. Her hair had been swept into a sophisticated up do which bared her neck, and her barcode, to the world but Cindy had assured her that when she was finished it would be all good. Finally Cindy stepped back and nodded in satisfaction.

"Let me see." Max reached for a mirror but Cindy snatched it away from her.

"Not until you're finished. Now come here and wiggle your booty into this dress."

Max rose from the chair, wearing only a semi transparent strapless bra and a tiny pair of silky beige bikini panties. She stepped into a garter belt and pulled on a pair of silk stockings. Claire had decreed that pantyhose were completely déclassé and were absolutely not to be worn with Max's ball gown.

OC whistled at the sight of Max as she stood there waiting to step into the gown. "You sho you don' wanna switch teams? You hotness personified," she teased.

Max laughed at her, "The dress?"

Cindy held it out and Max raised her arms over her head, letting Cindy slip the dress over her without disturbing the hairdo that had taken far too long to achieve, at least in Max's estimation. Max held the front of the dress in place as Cindy walked around to zip up the back, and then stepped back to look at the end result. A satisfied smile crossed Cindy's face.

"Now you can look."

Max walked to the full length mirror and stared into it. The dress had been beautiful in the shop, but now, with the full effect of her hairdo and the makeup Cindy had applied to her face, she didn't recognize the woman who stared back at her. Her skin glowed golden and Cindy had made her eyes up to emphasize their slight slant, while at the same time making them look smoky and sultry. Her lips glistened from the gloss they were coated with, and a light peach colored blush emphasized her cheekbones. Wordlessly, Cindy gave her a hand mirror and she turned, tilting the mirror so she could see what Cindy had done to hide her barcode. It was gone. Instead, a delicate, tawny butterfly that sparkled slightly in shades of brown and amber, seemed to dance on her neck.

"Oh." Max said. "It's beautiful. Will it stay?"

"Not to worry. The body paint I used ain't goin' nowhere without you applying the remover sittin' in that jar over there. Now put your glass slippers on and let's go dazzle Prince Charming." Cindy held out Max's shoes and Max took them and slipped into them.

As she headed for the doorway of the room she felt a faint flutter in her stomach. _This is a mission. That's all it is. Don't get yourself in a twist, _she admonished herself.

Logan was staring out the windows at Seattle when Max and Cindy came into the room. Original Cindy cleared her throat and he turned to greet them. At the sight of Max all words fled his mind and he stood there speechless.

Cindy giggled and Max frowned slightly at his silence.

"Boo, I think you done struck the man speechless. Which is sayin' a lot." Cindy observed. "I ain't never seen this boy without the ready word."

Logan started and shot a glance at Cindy. He stepped forward and held a hand out to Max. His voice came out huskier than he had intended. "Let me see the full effect."

Max glanced at Cindy uncertainly and Cindy made a twirling motion with her hand. Feeling unaccustomedly shy, Max slowly turned in a full circle as Logan gazed at her, drinking in every detail.

When she faced him once again he remained silent. Max began to feel indignant.

"Something's not right." Logan said slowly.

Max frowned. "Logan Cale, we've just spent hours doing this…" she began.

"Close your eyes." Logan instructed, ignoring her. Cindy grinned in the background, guessing where this was going.

Max stared at Logan and then reluctantly closed her eyes.

Once he was sure she wasn't looking, Logan reached down and removed a necklace from the velvet box sitting on the table next to the couch. He walked behind Max and reached around her, looping it around her neck and fastening it. Max's eyes flew open at the feel of the jewelry and she looked down trying to see even as her hand came up to feel the piece. Logan stepped in front of her and took her left hand in his.

"Hold still a minute, Max." He concentrated on fastening a bracelet around her slender wrist.

"Now don't that sound like what Original Cindy just spent an hour sayin' to her." Cindy threw in.

As soon as Logan released her wrist, Max flew over to the antique mirror hanging on his wall. She gasped at the sight of the necklace that circled her neck. The delicate filigree chain consisted of tiny sparkling diamonds alternating with pieces of glowing topaz. Suspended from the end, a glowing, teardrop shaped piece of topaz, set in silver filigree and surrounded by diamonds, nestled in her cleavage. The tawny color of the topaz and the sparkling diamonds were the perfect complement to her dress. A matching bracelet consisting of a triple strand of diamonds and topaz circled her wrist. Logan had come to stand behind her and her eyes met his.

"I could fence these for…" Max began, groping to find something to say.

"Max." Logan stopped her. "Here are the matching earrings." He handed her a pair of diamond and topaz drop earrings. "Put them on."

Max felt her hand trembling as she took the earrings from Logan. The look in his eyes had her completely off balance. She fumbled with the earrings, finally succeeding in getting them on. For a moment Logan stood there behind her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders as their eyes locked. Unable to resist, he leaned in and dropped a kiss on the butterfly that covered her barcode. Max shivered as she felt the feather light touch of his warm lips, lingering briefly on her skin.

"This set was my mom's favorite." Logan said softly.

"Oh. Maybe I shouldn't wear it…"

"She'd be happy to see it getting some use again…especially on someone as beautiful as you." Logan assured her. The two had clearly forgotten Cindy who was standing watching in the background, and she smiled to herself at their byplay.

"Okay, let me see the rocks, you two," she finally declared.

Logan stepped back from Max who turned to face Cindy. "What do you think?"

"Original Cindy wishes she could be a fly on the wall to see Cinderella set 'em all flat on their hoity toity asses." Cindy quipped. She nodded approvingly at Logan. "You done good."

"How did you know what color jewelry?" Max asked him. "Or was it a lucky guess?"

Logan grinned. "Claire slipped a hint in my ear on the way out the other day. She knows the Cale jewelry and she suggested that this set would be the perfect one for tonight."

Just then the intercom buzzed.

Logan smiled at Max. "That will be your coach, princess."

He held out an arm for Max, but Cindy stopped them. She glanced down at the velvet box. "Hold on. Cinderella needs one last touch." She walked over to Max and reached up and carefully placed several sparkling clips in her hair. "Don't wanna forget these."

Logan smiled at her. "Thanks, Original Cindy…for everything." He held out his arm once again and this time Max took it. "Bling already took down our luggage, so we can be on our way."

Cindy handed Max a tiny evening clutch that matched her gown and shoes and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You enjoy and bring back some of those fluffy towels if you get a chance."

Max laughed. "You bet."

The elevator door opened and Logan waited for her to precede him into it. As the door closed behind the pair, Cindy stood smiling to herself and then wandered off to find herself a drink. Logan had asked her to house sit his apartment for the weekend. Since Bling would be with Max and Logan, she had agreed to act as backup in case any important Eyes Only messages came in that they needed to know about while they were gone. When she opened the refrigerator, she found a bottle of red wine with a note propped against it.__

_This is one of my best pre-pulse reds and you seem like a red wine kind of a girl to me. I left you some pate as well, and there's plenty of food in the freezer. Enjoy. Thanks for taking care of my girl for me. __Logan_.

Cindy opened the wine and poured herself a glass, raising it in a silent toast to Logan and Max. _ Boo, you done good for yourself. I only hope you know that, considering he's one of the male gender, you got yourself a prize specimen. That boy's got it as bad for you as you do for him. _She chuckled to herself as she settled in to enjoy her wine and some of Logan's extensive movie collection.

**End of Chapter Six**


	9. Chapter Seven

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

**_Disclaimer_**_: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2004 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Chapter Seven**

When the elevator doors opened on the lobby of Fogle Towers, Max could see the stretch limousine waiting at the curb outside the glass entry doors to the building. As soon as they emerged, Bling, complete in a chauffeur's uniform, came around to hold the back door open for Max to slide in. His eyes met hers and he gave her a slight nod and a smile as he looked her over. Max smiled back at him as she slipped into the car. Logan followed and within moments they were gliding smoothly away from the curb.

"Everything in order, Bling?" Logan asked his friend.

"Seems to be, boss man."

"You'll be staying with the servants during the weekend. I tried to get you a single room, but if that doesn't work you'll need to get down to the car periodically to check for any communications from Original Cindy." Logan frowned in concern. "I'll leave any messages for you in the blind email drop as well."

"Not to worry. I'll make sure to check in for any updates. Anyway you can always take Max for a drive if you two really need to speak to me and can't get to me any other way." Bling pointed out calmly. He chuckled to himself at Logan's air of concern, figuring that it had to be because of Max being there. He couldn't figure any other reason for it. "Why don't you two relax and get yourselves into character while we drive there? You don't want to blow the whole thing right off," he pointed out. Before Logan could reply, Bling punched the button that put the partition up between him and the limo's occupants, effectively isolating Max and Logan in the back of the car.

Logan turned to Max who was looking at him in amusement. "What?"

"Never seen the great Eyes Only so nervous about a mission before," she said calmly.

"I'm not nervous." Logan responded with some stiffness.

"Why are you playing with your cuff links then? You're about to rip them out of your shirt sleeves." Max gave him a smug smile. "Logan, this is a piece of cake. Simple recon mission. I learned to do these when I was five years old."

Logan took a breath and made a conscious effort to relax. "I'm fine, Max."

Max sighed and reached over to lightly run a finger through his spikes. "You wired about meeting your peeps? Why do you let them do this to you anyway?"

It was Logan's turn to sigh. "It's just that whenever I have to deal with my family and their society friends, I feel like a ten year old kid again, one who can't do anything right. Dumb, I know."

Max smiled gently at him, "Well this time you have me there to distract them from you. That is the game plan, right? I manage to get all the attention while you slip out and plant your backdoor in the computer system for the charity."

"That _is_ the plan." Logan smiled as he looked Max over. "You aren't going to have much trouble with the attention part." Their eyes locked and Max felt a shiver run through her.

Max smiled seductively at Logan. "You think?"

His voice was husky as he reached over and pulled her into his arms. "I know." His lips met hers and for a few moments the two were lost to the world. Logan pulled back reluctantly. "We better stop this before I completely destroy Original Cindy's work."

"Now that would be a shame," Max replied teasingly.

"But…once the ball is over all bets are off." Logan promised. His eyes devoured her and Max felt suddenly heated. "I made sure that we're sharing a suite."

"Logan Cale, I never would have thought it of you. Taking advantage of a poor defenseless female."

"I plan on taking full advantage, Max. Not that defenseless is a word I'd ever think to use for you." He grinned and then continued, "You having second thoughts about the mission?"

"As if. Brigade commanders don't pull back, no matter what." Max retorted.

"I thought you turned down that position a long time ago?"

"Girl's entitled to change her mind isn't she? I mean if I'm gonna do this job, I should get something for it. It's not like Eyes Only pays me or anything."

"I thought you did it out of love." Logan said softly.

Max looked at him, startled by his off the cuff words. Their relationship was still new and mostly unspoken, since neither of them tended to be very open when it came to discussing their emotions. Logan met her gaze steadily, refusing to back off on his statement.

The car slowing and coming to a halt saved Max. "ShowTime," she whispered. "Do I look okay?"

Logan smiled, "You look perfect, Princess. You're gonna knock 'em dead."

Bling opened the car door and Logan stepped out and then turned, holding his hand out to Max. She allowed him to assist her from the car and then placed her hand on his arm as they turned toward the mansion. They stood at the foot of a flight of steps that had been covered by a red carpet. At the top several uniformed servants stood at attention, waiting to open the doors for arrivals.

Logan leaned in and dropped a quick kiss on Max's mouth. "Remember your part."

Max wrinkled her face at him, "I know, gorgeous but dumb. Let's get this over with. I have a hot date waiting for me when we finish." She let her gaze run over his tall figure making her meaning clear.

Bling choked behind them and Logan turned to shoot him a quick glare. "I'm outa here, boss. Just give a holler if you two need the car anytime. I'll have them take your luggage to your room so it will be there waiting for you." Neither of them missed his slight emphasis on the word room, but neither made a comment on it.

Logan nodded and he and Max began the climb up the stairs. When they reached the top the two attendants had the doors open and waiting for them. Logan nodded to them loftily and Max clung to his arm, trying to look suitably vacuous as they entered the mansion.

They walked into a large marble-floored entrance hallway. A curving staircase came down in two arms on either side of the room and a sparkling crystal chandelier gleamed overhead. The sounds of music and conversation drifted down from above and couples in elegant evening dress could be seen strolling around the hallway and on the stairs, as well as on the landing above.

Logan chose the left-hand side of the stairs and the two took their time mounting them. Several men nodded at Logan in recognition and he returned the courtesy. Max noted that once they had acknowledged her companion, their eyes quickly gave her a thorough looking over followed by knowing looks aimed at Logan. She fumed inwardly but she managed to keep a smile plastered on her face, taking care to appear oblivious to the meaning of the looks she received. Logan felt her tension and looked down at her. He placed his hand over hers where it rested on his arm and gave it a squeeze. "I know. Sorry."

"Just tell me that when this is over, if the chance arises, I can do some ass-kicking. I'm gonna need to." Max said through barely parted lips.

Logan smiled. "You got it, Max. You think I like the way they're looking at you myself?" She glanced up to see the quickly veiled fierceness in his eyes, and immediately felt better.

They had arrived at the entrance to the ballroom, which meant an end to their private conversation. Logan handed his invitation to a uniformed attendant, who immediately turned and announced,

"Mr. Logan Cale and guest, Miss Max Guevara."

Max saw that just past him there was a receiving line. She watched as heads turned in some surprise on hearing Logan's name. Logan stiffened and she in her turn gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. Without looking down at her he whispered "Thanks," in a low voice that only she could hear. He plastered a smile on his face and led her to the first couple in the line to begin the ritual of greetings and introductions.

It took half an hour of meaningless pleasantries and numerous repetitions of "Max, one of the Greenwich Guevaras" before they were through the line. Max's face hurt from smiling. Logan looked down at her knowingly and before she knew what he intended, he swept her out onto the dance floor to join other couples in a graceful waltz.

"Logan?" Max started to ask.

"I thought you could use a break for a few minutes," he explained. "This is the easiest way not to have to talk to anyone else while you take a breather." He smiled at her, "Anyway I wanted to waltz with you; it's been too long."

"But we've never…" Max started and then stopped, as she remembered. He couldn't mean the dream she had had about them dancing together. That wasn't possible…she didn't think. She thought back to his reunion, but even though they had danced there, they had never waltzed. She looked up at Logan suspiciously, but he simply smiled at her and pulled her close to him as he expertly steered her around the crowded dance floor.

"You were saying, Max?" Logan said innocently.

Max was conscious of his tall, hard body so close to hers and she decided that later was time enough to press him on what she suspected had been deliberate provocation. She smiled sweetly up at him, "Nothing that can't wait, Logan." She let herself relax in his arms and rested her head on his chest, letting the music take her as she savored the moment. Logan was silent as well as the two of them danced, enjoying the rare moments of peace; both knowing it was the calm before the storm.

When the music ended, Logan sighed. "Time to go to work, Max."

"Let's get this bitch over with," was her response.

Max looked around to see that they seemed to be the center of attention. A tall dark haired man was walking in their direction.

"Logan, it's good to see you." He held his hand out and Logan reached out to shake it. "Who's your lovely companion?"

"Max this is John Endicott. John, this is Max Guevara, from Greenwich." Logan made the introductions.

"I'm charmed, Max." John smiled at her, at the same time letting his eyes roam boldly over her body.

Max noted Logan's frown and hurried to intercede. "I'm so pleased to meet you Mr. Endicott. This is my first time in Seattle and Logie hasn't introduced me to anyone yet." She pouted prettily.

"How long have you been here, Max? And please call me John."

"I've been here a whole week already." Max simpered, snuggling against Logan's side. "We've hardly left Logan's penthouse the entire time."

John gave Logan a knowing look. "I can hardly blame Logan for wanting to keep you to himself."

Logan shrugged carelessly, "You know how it is, John." He let his hand drop to briefly caress Max's posterior, making sure that John noted the movement.

"You never were one for sharing your toys, Logan," John said. "But when you got bored with them you tossed them aside like so much rubbish, as I recall."

Max managed to look confused by the conversation. "Logie, I'm thirsty. You promised me champagne."

Logan began to answer only to be forestalled by John. "Let me take you to the bar, Max. Logan, I promised to let you know that your aunt is looking for you. Why don't we find you, once I get Max her champagne?"

Max happily transferred her hand to John's outstretched arm. "Oh yes. Please. Your aunt hates me, Logan. Please don't make me see her tonight."

Logan made a show of reluctance and shot John a speaking look, but then he shrugged. His voice was slightly raised and heads turned in their direction in curiosity. "Be careful of John, Max. Beneath that charm lie some big teeth. I'll be looking for you two as soon as I pacify Aunt Margo." With that he walked away, the set of his shoulders expressing his displeasure.

Max silently applauded his performance and then turned to John with a sultry smile, noting that all eyes were on her and her escort, leaving Logan free to make his way quietly out of the ballroom.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	10. Chapter Eight

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Chapter Eight**

Logan sauntered across the room, aware of the eyes following him. It had been many years since Logan had attended a formal affair with the elite of Seattle society and he knew he was under scrutiny. He walked with studied indifference to the eyes and whispered conversations. He glanced back at Max. Seeing that she was like a flower to bees, already surrounded by male admirers, he smiled and made his way to the spot where Aunt Margo held court.

Margo Cale, the Grande dame of Seattle society, was holding sway over a large group of Seattle's most notable luminaries. Upon seeing Logan, she drew herself up imperiously, nodded, and said "Logan, how nice to see you here. I'm glad to see that you are finally accepting some of your social responsibilities. Did you come alone?"

"Aunt Margo." Logan leaned down and placed a slight kiss on the proffered cheek. He wondered why, at thirty-two, he still allowed Margo to make him feel like he had committed a social faux pas. He was saved from having to reply further by Bennett, who came to his rescue.

"Logan, it's great to see you! We'd heard you managed to get back on your feet. That's great. Where's Max?" Bennett flashed a quick smile at his mother and dragged Logan away.

"Thanks, Bennett," Logan smiled, relieved at being rescued from his aunt.

"Not a problem cousin, just be on the lookout. She has three _suitable_ women for you; be careful. "Bennett frowned slightly, and then sighed, "I'd better mingle or Mother will kill me; business contacts you know."

"I understand, and I'd better get back to Max before one of my _friends_ propositions her and she kicks his ass... Oh, Bennett, one thing, is there anyone here who's having financial difficulties?" Logan added disingenuously.

Bennett grinned at him. "I knew it! You aren't here for pleasure but I won't ask, because you won't tell anyway. I'm not really sure about the finances. I'm working day and night to get Cale Industries back on track. Claire would know... she knows everything. Marianne's waving at me; if I don't go I'm dead. See you later, Logan." Bennett hurried away to his other social responsibilities.

Logan grinned after Bennett. He put his hand in his pocket and insouciantly walked off to find Claire Marlow.

Max looked into John Endicott's eyes and nearly yawned. She was tired of hearing him drone on. He hadn't said anything of interest in the last thirty minutes. _Geez, no wonder Logan doesn't hang with these people, they are so boring. And you have no chance, Bozo...as if!_

Max's ears perked up as she overheard a different conversation. She tuned her finely honed hearing into the conversation while smiling vapidly at the windbag with whom she was stuck at the moment.

"So why do you think he's here?" a male voice questioned. "Logan Cale doesn't do society functions. How'd he get back on his feet? The last I'd heard he was still in a wheelchair."

"Gene therapy is what I heard. Maybe he came to show off that little hottie he's with. I'd like some of that. Cale always did have good taste in women," another voice leered. "I think I'm going to go introduce myself. Can't let Endicott have all the fun."

Max seethed, but ignored the conversation as a group of people approached. Endicott frowned at the intrusion. "Teddy, I knew the lure of a beautiful woman would bring you out of the woodwork."

Theodore Gunnison, a. k. a. Teddy, leered openly at Max, undressing her with his eyes. "Are you Cale's latest trinket? He's been out of circulation so long that I didn't think he had it left in him."

Max smiled brightly at Teddy and tilted her head as if thinking. "Trinket? Logan, would you call me a trinket?" she said to Logan, who had quietly walked up to the group of people.

"Trinket? I'd call you many things Max, but never trinket." He let his cool gaze run appraisingly over the gathered men before settling his eyes on Teddy. Teddy fidgeted and looked down, refusing to meet Logan's eyes.

"John, thank you for entertaining Max while I paid my respects to my aunt. Max?" he asked as he held out his arm for her to take. "Gentlemen," he said, his tone indicating otherwise as he and Max strolled away.

"Thanks," Max said quietly, annoyed and almost unbelieving that these were the people with whom Logan had spent his childhood.

"Well," Logan drawled, "I thought I'd better rescue those guys, because you looked like you were ready to do some serious damage."

"God, how do you stand those jerks?" Max asked irritably.

"I don't, Max." he replied as he snagged a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. "I tolerate them when I have to." He handed Max a glass. "Let me take you to Marianne. She can introduce you around and you can get an earful from the ladies." Logan winked at Max, his eyes twinkling.

Max grinned up at Logan, "What? Don't trust me around the men?"

"Umm...let's say I don't trust the men around you, and knowing you, I'm afraid the body count would go fairly high." Logan took her arm and guided her toward Marianne who was talking to a group of women.

"Max, I'm so glad to see you. Bennett and I were hoping you would come." Marianne smiled and took Max's hand, squeezing it gently. "We need to get to know you better."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find Claire. Will you take care of Max for me, Marianne...at least keep the sharks at bay?" Logan grinned teasingly.

Marianne snorted, a very unladylike sound, and laughed. "I do believe that Max can take care of herself Logan but I'll be glad for her company, if only to learn what you've been up to."

Max looked at Logan seductively, sending a flush to his face. "Sharks come in both sexes, you know." Max turned and sashayed toward Marianne knowing Logan's eyes were on her as she walked. _Touché. As if I need taking care of._

Logan shook his head, trying to clear it of what he wanted to do to Max at this moment. _Eyes on the mission Cale, eyes on the mission._ He walked away to look for the elusive Claire.

"She's very pretty, but not his type. He's always gone for the tall, leggy blondes. Look at Daphne and Valerie."

"How would you know? Logan hasn't been in our social circle since he got back from Yale. He's been Mr. Crusader Do The Right Thing."

"He's always been that. It just got worse after college."

"Don't you mean after his mother died? He changed completely after her death."

"Do you think he met this _woman_ in New Haven? After all, she is from Greenwich."

"No, I don't think so; she would have been very young then, plus he was on top of his classes."

Laughter, "That's not the only thing he was on top of my dear. Logan may be a do gooder, but he was also a very randy boy while he was at school..."

Max heard gales of laughter as the conversation drifted away. She watched as a gaggle of women followed Logan's progress with their eyes. She just smiled.

Logan kept moving around the room, greeting old acquaintances and making light conversation. He kept hearing snippets of conversations, mainly about him and Max. It was hard to keep his mind on the task at hand.

"Is he still on the board of the Mallory/Lowell fund?"

"Yes, but that won't do us any good. I know you invited him to see if you could get him to invest, but Mallory/Lowell only invests in socially responsible companies. You haven't talked in fifteen years. Don't you think he'll be the least bit suspicious?"

"Why the fuck do you think I'm doing this charity and building the children's wing? So I can be socially responsible? Fuck no, I need the money and if I can attract investment from Mallory/Lowell..." the conversation drifted away.

Logan finally spotted his quarry and he stepped from behind the large flower arrangement and crossed the room. "Claire! I've been looking for you," he exclaimed as he enveloped Claire Marlow in an affectionate hug.

"Logan, it's been much too long." Claire responded with a smile. She was a tall rangy woman, nearly as tall as Logan, with deep auburn hair pulled back into a loose French braid. Her face was covered in freckles and her smile was the first genuine smile Logan had encountered that night, with the exception of Bennett and Marianne. She and Logan had been friends for twenty-five years. "How have you been doing and what brings you out of seclusion? You're not here for the social interaction."

Logan laughed, "You know me too well, Claire. Maybe I just wanted to reconnect with my roots."

"And pigs can fly," she said, arms folded

"Okay, you win. You always did." Logan groused. "I came across some information and I'm writing a story. Is anyone involved with the charity having money problems? Bennett said you would know."

"Logan, the better question is who_ isn't_ having money problems."

"Claire..."

"Logan," she sighed. "I could never refuse you anything; it's not fair, really. Kip Masters is having a lot of problems; he has a bad habit of gambling. John Endicott is in some financial difficulty, as are most of Seattle's brightest and best.

She hesitated for a moment, her brow wrinkled in thought.

"Logan, you have the most beautiful eyes," she said apropos of nothing. "Those of us who know you well would recognize them anywhere. You're playing a very dangerous game. Don't get caught."

Claire smiled brilliantly at him and then sighed. "Too bad we never loved each other at the same time." She kissed Logan lightly and briefly put her hand on his cheek before she turned and walked away.

Logan looked after her. He smiled and went to find Max. He found her standing with a glass of champagne in her hand, taking in the crowd.

"Dance with me?" he asked as he took the glass from her hand and placed it on the tray of a passing waiter. Logan took Max's hand and led her to the dance floor. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into a waltz. His eyes held hers as if she was the only person in the room. They swirled and danced, lost in each other. Every eye in the room focused on them and the dance floor cleared. Claire Marlow watched Logan with Max and thought, _Good__ for you Logan._

**End of Chapter Eight…TBC…**


	11. Chapter Nine

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2004 Star24 and Lelu2_

**Chapter Nine**

As the waltz drew to a close, Logan glanced around the room. Most of the guests had gone back to their own conversations, and he and Max no longer seemed to be the cynosure of all eyes.

"I think it's time we make our move. I'm going to head us toward the French doors. When the dance ends we're going to go outside…" He paused, mid-sentence, as the crowd parted and a tall blonde appeared momentarily. The crowd shifted again and she disappeared from his sight.

"Let me guess, to do some star gazing?" Max said dryly. Logan didn't answer immediately and a slight frown creased her forehead. "Earth to Logan."

Logan snapped his attention back to her and quickly flashed one of his patented smiles at her for the benefit of anyone watching them. "Sorry, Max, for a minute I thought I saw someone I know."

"And that's surprising because?" Max said quizzically.

"Let's just say that this someone is not a person whose acquaintance I made at the local prep school parties." Logan responded. "I wonder how she got here."

Max glanced around and then smiled meltingly at Logan, "You mean an informant?" she said, too softly for anyone to hear, even as she ran a hand teasingly through his spiky hair.

Logan gave her a besotted smile, "None other." He tightened his arms around her and swung her around so that she was facing the room. The music stopped and they came to a halt next to the French doors. Leaning in as if he was about to kiss her, and letting his hands drop to her waist caressingly, he whispered in her ear, "Are we clear? Can you see anyone paying us particular attention?"

Max laced her hands around his neck and quickly and unobtrusively swept the room. "We look clear, as far as I can tell."

Continuing the charade, Logan let his lips meet hers. Max let out a sigh as their mouths met. Logan's arms tightened around her and for a moment he let himself be swept up in her sweetness. With an effort he pulled back from the kiss and stepped away from her.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more private?" he said just loudly enough to be heard by anyone close to them.

Max looked up at him and tossed her head, using the movement as a cover to make one more quick scan of the ballroom. "Seize the moment, Logie." she responded flirtatiously.

Logan stepped forward and held one of the French doors open for her to precede him outside, which she did with a provocative sway to her walk. He followed her quickly. Once they were outside, he took her hand and led her along the slate patio that stretched across the rear of the mansion. It only took a moment or two before they were past the brightly lighted French doors that punctuated the length of the ballroom, and found themselves in relative shadow.

Logan stopped and pulled Max into his arms, once again facing his back in the direction from which they had come and allowing her to use her superior vision to check behind them.

"We're clear, Logan. Let's move." Max's tone was all business.

"The room we want is the third set of doors past the ballroom." Logan directed her. The two walked quickly to the doors in question and this time Logan faced the way they had come, using his body to shield Max from the view of anyone stepping out onto the patio from the ballroom. He heard a soft click.

"We're in." Max said softly. He followed her through the French doors and waited as she took one last look back to be sure they hadn't been followed, before she closed and locked the doors behind them. When she finished, Logan stood in the darkness waiting as Max scanned the room.

"No one here but us chickens," she said. Logan reached back and made sure the heavy velvet drapes were tightly closed across the doors they had entered through. Satisfied that they were, he pulled out a penlight and aimed the beam at the floor, shielding it with his hand to allow only enough light through to be sure he didn't trip over anything. Max had already wandered off to explore the room, not needing to wait for him to light her way.

"Over here, Logan; the computer is ready and waiting." Max called softly.

Logan made his way to where she was standing next to a massive walnut desk. A state of the art PC sat in the middle of it. "I'm going to need a few minutes for this," he said, pulling a mini disk from his pocket. "You want to listen at the hall doorway to be sure we don't have any surprise visitors?" He had already booted up the computer by the time he finished, not waiting for Max's response.

Max stationed herself at the doorway. For long minutes the only sound in the room was the soft clicking of the keyboard as Logan worked intently on the computer. Max felt a soft prickling of her senses and called softly to Logan, "How much longer?"

"I'm in the charity's mainframe and I found the file I wanted. I'm waiting for my virus to upload. Shouldn't be much longer…ah, there it goes." Logan grunted in satisfaction.

Max started to respond but then paused, focusing her hearing. Logan pulled his disk from the drive of the PC, shut the PC down and looked up to see Max at his side. Despite having seen it before, he felt a sense of wonder at her ability to move so quietly and quickly, but Max gave him no time to dwell on it.

"Quick, Logan." Her hand yanked him up from where he was sitting behind the desk and he followed her blindly across the dark room. She stopped suddenly and he felt her strong hands tug at him, pulling him off balance. Before he could catch his breath, he found himself sprawled on top of Max, on what felt like a large sofa. Max's fingers were in his hair, pressing his face to hers as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Make it look good, Logan," she whispered just before their lips met. Logan felt her hands slide up under his shirt, caressing his back. He opened his mouth to ask why but Max gave him no opportunity.

"Logan." she hissed and then her tongue was in his mouth. He felt a jolt go through him at the same time he became dimly aware of the sound of a door opening. Belatedly realizing the danger they were in, he deliberately shut out all thought of who might be entering the room and instead concentrated on Max. With one hand he reached up and pulled her hair from its elaborate coiffure, even as he used the other one to slide the skirt of her gown up to reveal one of her slender legs. He nipped at her neck gently but couldn't stop the quick jolt of surprise as he felt her hands sliding his zipper down.

"Ohhh…Logie…" Max moaned, writhing beneath him. Logan's body reacted instinctively, even as a bright light suddenly illuminated the room. He ignored the light and continued to kiss Max.

"Well, well, well… looks like we interrupted something," a familiar voice sneered.

Max let out a gasp and pushed Logan to a sitting position. He glanced at her noting her slightly swollen lips and the faint red marks on her neck, as well as her disheveled hair. Max sat up clutching the bodice of gown to her and Logan wondered when and how she had had time to undo the zipper in the back of it. She looked the picture of a woman caught in the midst of a passionate interlude.

He calmly stood, and with an air of arrogance, reached down to pull up his zipper. "I can't say I appreciate your timing," he drawled to John Endicott and Teddy Gunnison. He stepped forward blocking Max from their view. "If you don't mind, I think the lady would like some privacy for a moment." Without waiting for an answer he led John and Teddy across the room and away from Max, maneuvering them so they were facing away from her. Behind their backs Max winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Knew she was a hot piece the minute I laid eyes on her." Teddy said lasciviously.

John leered, "So hot you couldn't wait until you got her to your room, Cale?"

"Maybe the _lady_ couldn't wait. She looks like the type who'd do it at the drop of a…hat." Teddy chimed in.

Logan shrugged, "I'm not one to kiss and tell, especially when it comes to the wishes of a lady." He was seething inwardly, but managed to keep his outward air of calm sophistication.

"I only hope we didn't ruin your evening." John said, his tone belying his words.

"Logie" Max's voice interrupted them from across the room. "I'm tired. I want to go to our room now." Her voice was sultry, with a definite invitation in it.

"Seems like your evening isn't ruined after all," Teddy said with a look at Logan.

Logan shrugged, "It would take more than _this_ to ruin my evening with Max." He took a step toward the sofa where Max waited, but John put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Wait a minute."

Logan stopped and raised an eyebrow, pointedly looking down at John's hand. "Do you mind?" His tone was icy.

John flushed and removed his hand, "Why _were_ you two in this room?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It should have been locked."

"It wasn't, and we were in a bit of a hurry for some privacy." Logan said calmly. "Why would a library be locked anyway?"

John hesitated, "There are some valuable first editions here."

Logan merely raised his eyebrows, "Surely you aren't saying that a member of Seattle's upper 500 would stoop to stealing books?"

A flush crossed John's face. "We don't know everyone here tonight. Case in point, your…_girlfriend_, Cale."

Teddy gasped at the implications in John's tone. "John, you don't mean that. Cale wouldn't bring some piece of street trash here. He _is_ one of us after all, and he knows what's appropriate."

Logan drew himself to his full height and an icy blast from his eyes sent shivers down Teddy's spine. "Let John speak for himself, Teddy. What exactly _are_ you saying about Max, John?" His tone was made more deadly by the fact that his words were soft. There was dead silence in the room.

"I wasn't saying anything at all." John finally said sulkily.

Teddy beamed at them both and slapped them both on the back heartily. "There you go, Logan. He didn't mean anything. We're just a bit tense is all."

"Why would we be tense?" Logan asked.

"He meant those of us involved with the charity. This fund raiser is important and we want it to succeed. All those poor little children depending on us, you know." John blustered, shooting a look at Teddy.

"Logan, you really shouldn't neglect, Max." Teddy said quickly. He winked at Logan. "Best to strike while the iron is _hot_, doncha know."

Logan glanced at the two of them. It was clear he wasn't going to find anything out by continuing the conversation. He flicked his hand, unobtrusively sending a silent signal to Max, who immediately rose from the sofa where she had been sitting, and sauntered over to them.

When she reached Logan she laced her hand through his arm and leaned against him. "Logan, please can we go now? You can talk to your friends more tomorrow." She looked up at him as she pressed against him suggestively.

John and Teddy's eyes both swept over her and Logan kept a firm grip on his temper as he saw the undisguised lust in both pairs of eyes. He placed his hand over Max's and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my dear. John, Teddy, I'm sure you'll excuse us."

With that the couple turned their backs on the two men and walked calmly toward the doors of the library. The door shut with a soft click behind them, leaving Teddy and John alone.

"I still say I'd like a piece of that." Teddy said to John, his eyes having avidly followed Max's progress from the room.

-------------

"You aren't man enough to handle it." John said harshly. "I, on the other hand, may be just exactly what she needs. Cale's too much the gentleman for a hot blooded piece like that one."

"He's not going to give you a chance to get near her." Teddy said doubtfully.

"Given a choice, Cale likes them tall, blonde and leggy. With the right kind of distraction he'll forget all about this one." John said arrogantly. "And who better to console the abandoned mistress than me?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know. There's something different about Cale these days."

"He's still the same weak do-gooder he always was. Just puts on a better front. His Uncle Jonas made no bones about the fact that Cale didn't have the backbone to really be one of us."

"I don't know…"

"No, you don't. Now let's do what we came in here to do, and get back to the ball. Max may be taken for tonight, but Adrienne Van Halster is hot to trot since Jay walked out on her for his secretary and I don't intend to sleep alone tonight. Not with the hard on that Cale's piece gave me watching her saunter out of here in that dress she's poured into." John said crudely.

Teddy nodded silently and the two men walked over to the desk Logan had recently occupied.

-------------------

In the hallway outside the library, Logan looked at Max with a question in his eyes.

"We can go. I don't think we'll hear anything worthwhile if we hang around here any longer," she said shaking her head. There was an angry glint in her eyes.

"What did they say?" Logan demanded, picking up on her mood.

"Nothing to the point." Max said shortly. "Can we go to our room now? I'm ready to get out of this dress and wash my face."

Logan grinned, "Now _that_, I may just be able to assist you with." The two began to stroll down the hallway, taking care to look relaxed and at ease.

Max gave him a playful smack, "That was _so_ not the right thing to say after what I just had to listen to."

Logan stopped. "What exactly did they say, Max?" He gave her a hard look.

"Like you can't guess. Males are all the same, whether they're born with a silver spoon in their mouth or not." Max continued walking toward the front hall and the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. "You coming or you standing there all night?"

"I'm coming, but when we're alone you're going to explain that last comment," Logan said, his long legs making short work of catching up to her.

"You think?" she tossed at him.

"I know." He retorted calmly.

Voices and laughter sounded just ahead of them and he dropped an arm around Max's shoulders. "Time to put our game faces back on."

Max looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile just as they rounded a corner to the front hallway which was crowded with ball guests making their way to their rooms, or to their cars if they weren't staying for the night.

Logan smiled back and the two made their way through the crowd and up the stairs. Logan disregarded the looks the women were giving Max's disheveled hair and wrinkled gown, and smiled calmly at the knowing looks he received from the men. Max simply ignored all of them, and swept along on Logan's arm as if she was a queen making her way through a crowd of commoners.

When they finally reached the suite that had been assigned to them and were safely inside, Max relaxed and turned to face Logan.

He looked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you need to get out of that dress, Max. We have a lot to do and it's only going to get in the way…"

Max narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to reply.

"…I have to link into the charity computer and you need to sweep this place for bugs." Logan had leaned in to whisper in her ear. He slid a small black case into her hand. Max opened it and found a complete set of the tools she'd need to check for eavesdropping devices in their rooms.

Logan grinned as she glared at him, constrained from the reply she clearly wanted to make by the possibility of being overheard.

"I'm not a patient man, sweetheart. Get that pretty little butt in gear and don't keep me waiting." he said clearly. "I want to see you in that white lace negligee that cost me a small fortune."

Max glared at him, "Patience is good for the soul, darling. And you know I'll make it worth your while." Her words dripped sweetness even as her eyes shot daggers at him.

Logan winced. He knew that payback was going to be a bitch, but he couldn't resist reaching out and giving her a slap on her silk clad posterior. "I'll pour the Cristal. You'd better hurry if you don't want all the bubbles gone by the time you get back."

Max jumped and shot him another glare. "You do that,_ Logie_. While I'm gone think about what I'm going to do to you when I get back. I want you all ready and waiting for me…" Her tone was sultry but her message was clear in the look she gave him.

Logan grinned as she left the room. They had a long night ahead of them and he had a feeling it was going to be an interesting one.

**End of Chapter Nine**


	12. Chapter Ten

**AS2.09 Much ****Ado**** About Something by Star24 and Lelu2**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox Studios and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2004-05 by Star24 and Lelu2_

_Real Life has finally relented and allowed for a continuation of this for anyone who hasn't completely given up on it. Posting will be more regular now and yes, this story will be finished. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

Max yawned as she and Logan came down the stairs. When they came in sight of the other guests, she gritted her teeth and fell into the pose. Clinging to his arm, she complained, "Logie I'm still sleepy.

Logan put his hand on her arm and patted it indulgently. "You need to wake up baby. We'll have some breakfast, then we can decide what we'll do today...God I sound like the worst sort of prick," He hissed the last part under his breath.

Max heard him and stifled a laugh. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm and he turned to look at her. She looked up adoringly at him and sighed happily.

Logan flushed slightly knowing he was being teased. "Lets have some breakfast shall we, sweetheart?"

Together they went onto the veranda where a sumptuous breakfast buffet was waiting. There were already several couples there and they watched Logan and Max with interest.

Logan guided Max to an unoccupied table at the corner of the veranda where he made a slight show of seating her. "What would you like, sweetheart?" he asked solicitously.

"Anything you'd like to bring. I'm starving" Max smiled up at him then gave him a surreptitious wink.

Logan grinned and headed to the serving line, snagging a passing waiter in the process and nodding toward Max. "A couple of Bellinis to the table in the corner."

"Right away, sir."

Max watched him, amazed by the studied arrogance he exuded. It was as if he was a different person.

"Not exactly the same man you know?"

Max quickly looked up to see a tall rangy woman standing at her table. She smiled brightly saying. "I beg your pardon."

Claire sat down at the table.

Max studied the woman curiously, but held her tongue as she waited to see what she had to say.

Claire looked around and then spoke, pitching her voice so that no one besides Max could hear her. "I've known Logan since we were children and I know who he really is, which certainly isn't the worthless playboy he's pretending to be. What I'm wondering now, is who _you_ are and why you're here with him."

Max shrugged, "I'm his date for the weekend."

Claire smiled at her knowingly. "Oh, I think you're a bit more than that. Like Logan, I have a feeling that there's more to you than meets the _eyes_."

Max met her smile and smiled in return but remained silent. She wondered about the slight but unmistakable emphasis Claire had placed on 'eyes', but refused to give the woman the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Claire, give it up. She's not going to tell you anything." Logan broke into their conversation as he placed two plates on the table and pulled out a chair next to Max. "Max has it all over me when it comes to playing her hand close to her vest." He frowned, "If I'd known you were joining us I'd have brought a plate for you as well."

"I've already eaten, Logan. Don't let me keep you two from your food, though. I'll just have another cup of coffee." Claire had already flagged down a passing waiter and quickly made her desire known to him. Within moments a coffee cup appeared in front of her, almost as if by magic, and the waiter poured the fragrant steaming brew into it. Claire took her time adding milk and sugar to her taste, and then sipped slowly, letting out a contented sigh. "No matter what else you have to say about Kip Masters, he certainly serves a good cup of coffee."

"Where is Kip anyway? I haven't seen much of him." Logan commented.

"He was around for a bit last night, mainly with John Endicott and Teddy. I haven't seen him so far this morning." Claire answered.

"I thought he was host of this thing. Isn't this charity his baby?" Logan probed.

"It used to be but recently he seems to be turning more and more of it over to John."

"That's certainly interesting," Logan mused. There was silence for a few moments as Logan and Max worked on their breakfasts and Claire sipped her coffee.

"How long have you known Logan, Max?" Claire finally asked.

Max wrinkled her brow in thought for a moment, "Not quite two years," she finally supplied.

"Why don't I believe for a moment that you really had to think about that answer?" Claire laughed.

"Max, Claire is hard to put anything past." Logan smiled at both women and nodded imperceptibly at Max. "I gave up trying years ago."

Max relaxed slightly at his signal to her that Claire was to be trusted. "I'll take your word for that, Logan." She turned to Claire, "So what else do you want to know?"

Claire laughed. "Everything of course, but I doubt I'll get that. Not if you're as close to Logan as I think you are."

"She _is_ sharp, Logan."

"I told you so." Logan and Max's eyes met in unspoken communication.

Before they could continue, Claire's face dropped into a slight frown. "Don't turn around, we have company on the way," she hissed softly. "Good morning, John."

As she spoke, John Endicott stepped around from behind Logan and Max whose backs were to the stairs that he had climbed from the lawn to reach the veranda.

"Good morning, Claire," John responded. "Logan, Max." Without waiting for an invitation he pulled out the fourth chair at the table and seated himself.

"John." Logan responded without warmth. Max simply sipped her coffee and regarded John steadily.

"What brings you out so early?" Claire asked John, "I'm surprised to see you up and about before noon."

Max was intrigued by the underlying note of scorn in Claire's voice. John however didn't pick up on it, or chose to ignore it.

"Logan, I thought you two might like to come out on my yacht this afternoon. We have several ships going out but I think you and Max would enjoy a sail on _The Aphrodite_. I've room for two more." As he spoke, John's gaze roamed lasciviously over Max.

"If you like completely decadent luxury, John is right, Logan." Claire tossed in.

John preened, seemingly oblivious to the sarcasm in her voice.

"What about you, Claire?" Max asked. "Will you be sailing?"

"Claire doesn't sail, she complains it makes her seasick." John said scornfully.

"Actually, it wasn't the sailing that made me sick." Claire tossed back.

John glared at her and Max stifled a giggle.

"We'd love to join you, John." Logan interjected sending a stern look at Max. "Max can work on her suntan. You'd like that wouldn't you, baby?"

Max sent him a beaming smile, "Of course I would, Logie. You always know best."

John smiled smugly. "Be sure to bring your swim suit then. Unless you prefer to sunbathe au natural, to avoid the dreaded tan lines. It's quite fine on _The Aphrodite, _you know No bourgeois moral pretensions allowed on board."

"Don't you mean no morals?" Claire muttered so softly that only Max caught it.

John rose from the table. "I'm berthed at Slip 5, Dock 21. We leave promptly at 2:00 PM. Just ask the concierge and he'll arrange for a cart to drive you over." He swept one last long look over Max and left the table.

"Why do I feel like I need to shower all over again?" Max complained with a glare at Logan. "And why do I do these things for you?"

Logan shot her a grin but didn't answer.

Claire snorted, "You have more will power than I do, Max. If that slime looked at me like he was looking at you, I wouldn't have been able to just sit there."

"Ah, but Max knows about patience, don't you, Max?" Logan said with a smile.

"Max knows that she's gonna get her chance to wipe that nasty smile off of his face before this is all over, right, Logan?" Max said meaningfully.

"I don't think I want to know anymore." Claire said. She hesitated for a moment, "Logan be careful of John. I've heard rumors about him…"

Logan waited for her to continue. When she remained silent he prodded, "Rumors of what?"

"Nothing concrete. Just whispers about him and women. Nasty whispers." She looked at Max meaningfully.

Logan smiled at her. "Don't worry about Max. It's covered."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Logan."

"We do, Claire." Max sent her a reassuring smile.

Claire rose from the table. "I'll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your breakfast. Enjoy your sail, but be careful." She cast one more troubled look over the two of them. "I'll see you both tonight at dinner."

As she walked away Logan looked at Max and smiled. "Thanks."

Max raised her eyebrows, "Don't thank me until all of this is over. You have no idea what my putting up with that slimeball is going to cost you."

Logan grinned, "By the way about the au natural sunbathing…"

"Don't even think it."

"…I was going to say forget about it, but if you're that set on it…"

Max snorted and turned back to her meal as Logan laughed softly at her.

**End of Chapter Ten**


End file.
